


Even Aliens Believe In Space Dad

by AlmightyHail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: not too important, some random characters i made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyHail/pseuds/AlmightyHail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many weeks of hard work, the group decides to make a stop at a planet free from Galra rule. Shenanigans. Everywhere.</p><p>Requested by alchemyandmisandry on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-part story, so it's not finished. The second chapter is the actual shenanigans, this chapter just leads up to it.

"Alright, we have landed!" Coran told the princess from his station. Around the Alteans the Paladins began to unbuckle from their seats at their stations. The sound of the ship's engines cooling down filled the air with a descending hum. 

"Whoa!" Lance exclaimed, rushing over to the enormous screen beside Allura. The planet's earth below was a vibrant teal, with specks of strange plants of orange and green. The sky, a pale sea foam green, changed colors to a cream color over the horizon. 

"This place looks awesome!" the blue Paladin exclaimed. "Can we go explore?"

"Well, this planet is actually safer than other planets we land on," Coran mused as he tugged on his mustache in thought. "This planet is used as a space hub for other races to meet in peace. Long ago, a treaty was signed so that this planet never became a territory, and instead remained neutral to all species. Eventually it became a crossroads of sorts, a place everyone could meet without worrying about differences from their home planets." He looked to the side. "Though, it did used to struggle with criminals, before a universal law was put in place." He perked up. "But that was ten thousand years ago, who knows what it's like now?"

"Exactly," Allura added on. "We have no idea if things have changed around here. Zarkon could have taken over. It may be too dangerous to explore." Her finger scrolled across her holographic screen. It disappeared as she lifted her finger off. 

"Awww, come on!" Lance whined, looking back at her. "Please?"

"The princess is right," Shiro told him. "We don't know the condition this planet is in now. We should be cautious."

The blue Paladin whined wordlessly, then looked back at the screen. He visibly pouted at the sight of the planet's bright and colorful climate.

"Well, once we know if anything has changed, we'll know if it's safe or not," Pidge suggested. "If nothing has changed, would it be safe enough then?"

"If then, yes," Allura agreed as she turned to face the others who'd gathered behind her. "But first, we must address the people here. Come along, Paladins. Let us see if this planet is still the neutral territory it used to be."

"Woohoo! Field trip!" Lance cheered, pumping his fist into the air. 

"Oh, I hated those," Hunk muttered. "They always had us sit really close together in the seats. It was really uncomfortable."

"Well, luckily, it won't be that way this time," Pidge told him. "Unless Allura decides to make this a REAL field trip."

"Oh please don't," Hunk told Allura.

"What's a...field trip?" she asked.

"Don't tell her."

\---------------------------

After fifteen minutes of exploration within the (now three times larger) city ordinance, it was discovered that the planet hadn't changed much at all. Besides new buildings and a bustling downtown, the planet's main metropolis hadn't changed. To Lance, seeing all the alien women of different types was the wildest and most opportune exploration mission he could think of. To Pidge, the technology was beyond worth oogling over. To Hunk, the varying smells of food nearly had him drooling. To Keith, seeing all these once hostile species now walking around calmly, even exchanging calm conversations with others, felt wrong. The worst who handled it was Shiro, who at every sight of a Galra soldier visibly tensed up. His metallic hand turned into a fist, clenching and unclenching as his eyes flicked around on high alert.

Coran noticed Shiro's tension and slowed to walk beside the black Paladin. "Relax, Shiro!" he said cheerfully. "Of all places, this is probably the only one you can be yourself. From the looks of it, Zarkon hasn't tried to control this city at all. You may even be able to walk around without your armor!"

"I don't feel exactly safe here, Coran," Shiro replied. He wasn't looking at Coran at all, instead watching every alien that remotely had a purple skin tint with sharp eyes. 

"Jeez, Shiro," Lance commented, finally registering the team leader's paranoia. "No one's even looked at us since we got here. I don't think they really care who we are. Relax, and check out all the ladies!" He pointed finger pistols at one walking by in a textured dress, long thin legs tapping down the street.

"That is actually the male of that species," Coran explained. Lance's fingers instantly fell. 

"Oh."

Allura dropped back to rest a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "It's alright," she said with a comforting smile. "Zarkon cannot reach you here. I'm sure these people would be in uproar if he ever dared try to take control, let alone came storming in with troops."

"Besides, with how much you're looking around, you'll probably be the first one to see him," Keith joked. Even though the red Paladin had formerly been pensive as well, he appeared to be loosening up now that he saw a Galra soldier wave to him with a greeting smile. Weird indeed, but if this place really was free of such hostility, maybe this was a good chance to get some freedom. 

Shiro didn't look convinced. 

\---------------------------

The group finally found the key to Shiro's relaxation when Allura stopped at a tourist's shop. The overhead map projected in front of them showed them their location as well as a list of restaurants, shops and inns, among other meeting places. At the shop cashier's station, a person who looked to be a former Galra soldier hummed and cleaned off the counter. 

Already, Pidge was lost in all the tech around the shop's many trinkets for sale. Lance spotted the nearest female - he hoped was female - and began trying to chat with her. Keith eyed what looked like a prop sword, only to be advised by Coran not to touch it as the metal could turn his skin to ash faster than he could blink. Keith didn't look at the sword any longer. Hunk stayed along Pidge. 

Shiro, waiting by Allura as she read the map, never let his eyes off the cashier. The Galra veteran must've picked up on the stare, because he leaned his head up and locked eyes with Shiro. Instantly, the ex-fugitive turned stiff, ready for a fight to break out. But instead of any distressed signal or pulled guns, the soldier waved to him in a kind gesture. 

This was unsettling. Shiro wasn't used to this. These were his enemies, his captors, his most hated adversaries. And here was one of them, smiling, being friendly like there wasn't a bounty on the white-streaked man's head. Slowly, Shiro decided to try his luck just this once, and walked over to the cashier.

"Is it actually true that Zarkon doesn't rule here?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"What, that ancient scarface?" the Galra laughed. Just the fact the alien mocked his old leader so openly was informative enough to Shiro that this was no place of Zarkon's. The cashier proceeded with a toothy grin. "Nah, that guy wouldn't even come by this place for a thousand light years. Turns out he's not interested in breaking old treaties like the one here. Besides, too much business comes out from here. If he was smart, he'd never set foot on this ground."

"So, wait," Shiro spoke in shock. "This place really is neutral?"

"Sure is," the Galra said as he resumed cleaning his counter. "What, you new here? On the run?"

"Something like that."

Allura walked up beside Shiro and smiled to the cashier. "Hello, do you happen to know of a place called Benyak's Bar?"

"Why yes actually," the cashier perked up. "It's over down Sowton Street, and then to the left. I don't blame you for being confused, the guy had to change location. Demand got so big he needed a bigger place." He decided to add his own opinion. "I like Benyak's Bar, it's my favorite place to go for a good mule." 

"Mule...?" Shiro asked in confusion. 

Before the cashier could answer, Allura thanked him and walked away. Shiro followed her, once again asking. "Mule...?"

"It's a type of drink," Allura told him. "It's got quite the flavor! But be careful, it does cause dizziness and...foolishness when drunk in excess."

"Sounds like alcohol..." Shiro said to himself. 

"Shiro! Allura!" Lance came running up. "I just met this awesome chick - dude she was so hot - but anyways, she told us there's this hopping club over here called Benyak's Bar, and I was thinking why not stop there? There's a lot of people there, we can hang out and stuff at that place."

"That's funny," Allura smiled. "We were just going to head over there. It looks like this place is still under the treaty made ten thousand years ago, so I suppose you all can go exploring."

"YES!" Lance whooped. Hunk, Keith, Coran and Pidge walked over just as Allura finished speaking, and also cheered.

"Under one condition."

They all turned to her, confused.

"You have to stay with Shiro."

"Aw, come on," Lance groaned. 

"Hey, I'm not that boring," Shiro commented. For the first time since the trip began, the man looked calmer, more relaxed, and even cracked a small smile. 

"Go on the ship and get changed," Allura told them. "You won't be needing your armor here. No need for it. As for me, perhaps now is a good time to change myself."

\---------------------------

When Allura said "change," nobody expected that meant wearing a completely different outfit. The Paladins had changed into their more casual clothing, now 

waiting around in the ship's lounging area for Coran and Allura. When the princess stepped in, it caught all by surprise. 

The Altean woman now wore a flashy gown, flowing around her knees and down to her calves. Stripes of varying colors of white, pink and teal wrapped from the bottom right of her side up to her left shoulder curved the dress, with one multi-colored and changing stripe wrapping from her hip to under her left arm. Her shoes were pearlescent, changing colors in the light. One sleeve hung off her shoulder and covered her right arm in loose fabric, while the other arm remained bare. 

"Whoa," Lance commented first. "I didn't know you had something like that."

"Believe it or not, when I was younger, I loved dresses," she explained. "This was my favorite because I could change the color stripes as I wished." 

"You can do that!?" Pidge cried out, now twice as curious. 

"Yes. If you wish, Pidge, I can find you one that is similar," Allura said. "Are we all ready?"

"As ready as we ever will be," Shiro said as he stood up. It was still apparent he was nervous as his metallic arm still clenched as he folded his arms over his chest, but now his face didn't seem stern or tense. A good change, the others reckoned. The guy needed the break.

"Excellent. Let us return here at the end of the day. Don't forget what you represent, Paladins. We do not want to lose face in the biggest hub in the galaxy."

"Pff, no problem," Lance scoffed. 

"That means not making yourself look like an idiot in front of girls, Lance," Keith joked. 

"I do not make myself look like an idiot!" Lance defended.


	2. Now Introducing Space Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your space dad in all his glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part for the actual space dad prompt.
> 
> Hope you like space dad humor.

The bar was surprisingly uncrowded. But now Shiro knew what the cashier meant when he said the business needed more space. 

With an upstairs dining area, elevated floors of tables and a base floor of booths as well as several stages and a main stage, where a strangely dressed dancer sang and equally strangely dressed dancers performed, the place seemed more like a club. Lights of varying colors and intensities lit up areas of the tables in different hues of pink, orange, blue, green and violet. Overhead strobe and dance lights could be seen, turned off for now. The walls had changing colors, the tables glossy and black, chairs soft and cushioned. When Keith sat down in one, the group freaked, watching the chair shape to the Paladin's back and legs. This amused Coran who decided to sit sideways in the chair instead of properly. The conforming chair shaped to his back anyways.

This was weird. At the same time, it was fascinating. Shiro was the most awkward in the chairs. Pidge played with its ability to shift and reshape by changing sitting positions. Hunk sank into his like a beanbag. Keith sat with legs crossed. Lance tried to use his like a lounge booth, then fell off after he realixed that the chair's ability to change shape DIDN'T mean it could stretch to a bigger size. 

Coran pulled up a chair from another table for Allura, who thanked him and then left to speak with the manager. The others gave her confused looks, but Coran shrugged and passed it off as her looking for possible support. 

A small, slowly pulsing blue light in the center of the round black table began to flash as they all took their seats. The Paladins looked at it curiously.

"Oh, that's the menu button!" Coran explained. "Press it when you're ready to order. Don't wait too long, or the seats will give you a jolt! Can't sit in here for free, after all."

"Seems fair enough," Shiro said. He tapped the blue light and instantly it split apart into smaller lights that beamed across the table towards each seat. As it reached the edge of the table top, the light stopped and holographic menus shined up in front of their faces. 

"Whoa!" Pidge gasped. Immediately the green Paladin began to poke at it, examining the table and projector from every angle to try and figure out how it functioned. 

"Is there an English option?" Lance asked, tapping around on the tabs of the menu. 

"Ah, here!" Coran leaned over and pressed on a button to the side of Lance's menu. The screen flickered from left to right, the characters changing from their strange alien symbols to English. 

"Who knew English was so widely spoken," Keith said, as he followed Coran's movements and changed his own menu. He leaned over and helped Hunk with his. 

"Believe it or not, English isn't new to aliens!" Coran explained. "Your species was projecting messages in English for hundreds of years to try and communicate with others in outer space. We learned from those messages. Not to mention, we've sent others to your planet before to learn your ways. English isn't hard for us to learn compared to other languages."

"Wait, you mean others have already been to Earth?" Shiro asked. He was trying to read his own menu. Keith leaned over the table and changed his menu to English, to which Shiro smiled and thanked him, now having a much easier time to read.

"Of course!" Coran said. "You would be surprised what we learned, too."

"Is that why people say the Mayans met ancient aliens or something?" Pidge asked, midway through climbing under the table to check for more technology to analyxe. 

"I don't know who the Mayans are, but it wouldn't surprise me," Coran answered. 

"Wait. Where's Pidge?" Shiro asked. He hadn't noticed the other disappear under the table, too busy reading his menu. Even in English, he didn't recognixe any of the substances listed as ingredients. Immediately, he became worried. The others still flipped through their menus, unaware.

"Ow! Hey!" Keith jumped. He looked over at Lance, next to him. His knee visibly lifted and then struck down on Lance's foot. Lance jumped. "Ow, what the heck man!?"

"You kicked me!" Keith accused.

"I did not!" Lance argued. He kicked back, which made Keith shove him. 

"Hey, guys, cool it," Shiro snapped. The leader suddenly jumped as well, red in the face. He looked down to see Pidge, who'd somehow managed to sneak up on him from under the table. Pidge was also red-faced, looking up at him from between Shiro's knees. 

"S...Sorry..." Pidge whimpered. "This clearly isn't my end of the table."

Shiro couldn't even think of anything to reply with. Pidge slowly retreated back into the dark underneath the table, then reappeared on the other side, face and hair the same color. 

Well. That was certainly unexpected. But now Shiro had an idea who caused the fuss between Lance and Keith. 

"Why does this singer sound like Lady Gaga?" Hunk asked out of the blue. 

"You can understand her?" Pidge asked.

"No, she just reminds me of Lady Gaga," Hunk explained.

"Isn't Lady Gaga from, like, the early two-thousands?" Lance raised a brow.

"I mean, yeah, but I like her music anyways," Hunk replied.

"Gross. That stuff is so old, man. Get with the times." Lance looked back at his menu. "Hey Coran, what's this 'mule' menu? They serve mules?"

"It's alcohol," Shiro answered before Coran could speak, "and no, you can't get any."

"Ohh." Lance began to try and tap on one listed mule on the menu, but Shiro's eyes hadn't left him. "I said NO, Lance." "Awww..."

"Oh, let him try it," Coran told Shiro. "I'm sure he meets the age requirement!"

"Even on Earth, he doesn't meet the age requirement," Shiro told Coran. 

"Ow! Lance!"

"What, it isn't me!"

Shiro looked back at Keith and Lance. They were arguing again, trying to kick at each other. It was comical, watching the two lean back in their chairs and try to attack with their legs, hands propped on the table so they didn't fall over. Their feet kicked at each other, missing every time. 

"Alright, that's enough," Shiro said, standing up and physically pushing their chairs farther apart. The two pouted, facing away from him and each other. Shiro bent down below the table. "Pidge, out."

"But Shiro, I found where the table gets its power from!" came a small voice.

"Out."

"Wait, you were the one down there?" Lance asked as Pidge crawled out one last time and faced the menu. The green Paladin pouted and dejectedly scrolled the pages projected. 

"They were trying to figure out how the hologram works, I guess," Shiro said. 

Someone stepped beside him and Coran. A tall, faded magenta colored woman with thin legs, a flat chest and two sets of ears looked around them. In her three-fingered hands was another translucent menu similar to their own, but in a different language. Her purple hair fell around her face, curling out at the ends. 

"You seemed confused about the menu," she said. Her tongue was visibly split like a snake's, Shiro noticed. She had a sweet smile besides that and the...obvious fangs. 

"Um, yeah," he said, brows raised. "We've never been here. Could you explain some of this to us?"

"Of course!" She tapped a button, and all their menus changed to the same page as hers. "Anything in particular you are craving tonight?"

"Oh, do you have chicken?" Hunk asked.

"I don't think they have chicken, Hunk," Pidge told him. 

"They might have space chickens, we don't know," he said.

"Baby, you're what I'm craving-" Lance didn't get the chance to finish before Shiro gave him a strong kick to the shin. 

"Lance, behave," Shiro snipped at his flirtatious team partner. The other gripped their shin, pouting and rubbing the sore spot where Shiro's boot braced it.

The waitress's giggle drew the oldest's look. She waved her hand dismissively, but that didn't stop him from wondering. 

"Told you you'd make an idiot of yourself," Keith joked, elbowing Lance. 

"Shut up! Your hair is messy!" Lance yelled at the other.

"At least it isn't greasy like yours is," Keith retorted, less jokingly.

"Your hair is a mop!" 

"YOUR hair is disgusting!"

Now they were in each other's faces, screaming. Shiro sighed. 

"Um, Shiro?" Hunk muttered. The oldest looked over to see almost the entire menu selected in a darker shade, with Hunk's fingers tapping together nervously. 

"How much are we limited to getting...?" the large one asked, not meeting his team leader's eyes.

"Not half the menu," Shiro said, leaning over and unselecting the entire menu. "Pick one, Hunk."

Hunk frowned, looking at the menu. 

Shiro gave a glance to Pidge to make sure things were alright, and that Pidge hadn't crawled under the table again. Fortunately Pidge was still in the seat. Unfortunately, the menu had been somehow split into two, and Pidge was messing with the tiny light projecting it by sticking a wire under the table and using a pocket device to analyxe it.

"Pidge, don't break the menu," Shiro told them.

"This is so cool," Pidge said aloud, not paying attention. Shiro used his human arm to cover the screen, cutting off the other's sight of the screen.

"Menu." Shiro instructed. He drew his hand away. "Eat first. Tech later."

Grumbling, Pidge put away the device and began flipping through the menu again boredly.

One last check on Hunk and Shiro sighed. He leaned over and unselected the menu. "ONE, Hunk," he told him. "One. Not three. Or five. Or seven. One thing."

"But there's so much..." Hunk whined.

"We do have to be somewhere by the end of the day," Shiro told him. "We can't wait all day for you to pick."

"LANCE, GET OFF ME!"

Oh boy.

The black-eyed Paladin looked with absolute exhaustion at Lance, who was pushing Keith's face and shoulder while Keith was pushing against the other's chest trying to keep him off.

"Take it back!" Lance snapped.

"Never!" Keith replied.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"No!"

Shiro's voice showed his impatience. "Keith, Lance, cut it out!"

They let go of each other, glaring with killer stares at each other. Shiro sighed heavily. 

The waitress was giggling again, this time louder. The group looked at her, curious. She was having a laughing fit, her cheeks dark and her hand barely hiding her grin. 

"What's so funny?" Keith asked her. 

"It's so nice to meet a man who looks after his offspring so well!" she told them.

Shiro could have gotten a fever from all the blood rushing to his face. The others froze, stunned. Even Coran was taken by surprise.

"Uh-" Shiro stumbled. "Th-No, no no no, they're--I'm not--they're not--"

Too late. Lance got a shit-eating grin and turned to Shiro. "Daaaaaaad!" he whined. Gently he pushed Keith's shoulder. "Dad, Keith keeps pushing me!"

At first Keith didn't get it. "What!? You pushed me first, dad I didn't--!" Keith froze. "I mean Shiro--!" The second Paladin to be embarrassed covered his face, now also turning red. The others laughed loudly before joining in, teasing Shiro about being the dad.

"Dad, I can't make up my mind, how much am I allowed to pick?"

"Dad, can we take the table? I wanna take it apart."

"Dad, Keith won't leave me alone!"

"Dad!"

"Daaaaaaaad!"

Shiro felt like his mind was slowly exiting his body. He wanted none of this. This was all nonsense. He couldn't handle that this was happening. Not to him. The tallest member began to shrink into his seat, face so red it looked almost violet. The others, even Coran, began to lean over from laughter. Even the waitress couldn't stand up straight.

'Why. Why me. Why this, why today, why now,' was all Shiro could think. 'Why. I didn't ask for this. What did I do. What have I done to deserve this.'

"What did I do to deserve this," Shiro grumbled to Coran. The Altean rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, holding back more laughter.

"Your skin looks as red as a Valkin!" he stammered between giggles. 

"Give us a minute," Shiro told the waitress in a dead voice, head hung down to hide his face.

"Of course," she replied, walking away. She slipped on the steps, still laughing too hard to stand straight.

"Oh my crow I can't breathe," Lance heaved.

"Dad, we should really hurry and choose something on the menu," Hunk teased.

"You're all grounded."

They all burst into another round of laughter, this time Keith falling out of his chair. Allura had finally caught up with them and stood, hands on her hips, confused and a little startled.

"Coran, what happened here?" she asked.

"Oh, don't worry princess," Coran told her in a giggle. "Shiro is just accepting his mantle as the team's father."

"Father?" she made an even more befuddled face. "You mean you have adopted the others?"

"NO!" Shiro stared Coran down. "CORAN! STOP IT!"

"Eyyy, Shiro the dad!" Lance cheered.

"More like Shiro the Space Dad," Hunk corrected with a sneer.

"SPACE DAD!" Lance's eyes began to water. He couldn't breathe again.

"Hey, Space Daddy, help me out with the menu here, I can't read it," Keith teased.

"Oh my crow don't ever say that again," Pidge said in an alarmed tone. No one else got the reason Pidge found that so wrong. 

"STOP, I CAN'T BREATHE. LET ME BREATHE." 

"Guys, guys, don't kill Lance okay," Hunk chuckled.

Shiro had sunken halfway into his chair. He hoped it would be able to consume him so he didn't have to hear them. 

Allura, still confused, sat down at her seat. She looked at Coran, who gave her a look of 'I'll tell you later.'

\---------------------------

After lunch and a long explanation from the group, Allura also burst into laughter.

"It's not funny," Shiro grumbled. He still had a slight redness to his cheeks.

"Oh, but it's true!" Allura said. "You truly do behave like the father of this team."

"That's not helping."

"SPACE DAD!" the group cheered one after the other. "SPACE DAD. SHIRO FOR SPACE DAD."

"I can't believe this," Shiro groaned. 

"I'm never letting this go," Lance leaned on Shiro's shoulder, grinning. "This is never going away. You're gonna have to live with this for the rest of your life, Shiro."

"Shiro for Space Daddy," Hunk chuckled.

"Stop saying that," Pidge warned again. Hunk looked over.

"Why not?" Hunk asked.

Pidge stared. Panic and alarm, and even pity, filled the gaze. "...I'll explain later. Just don't call Shiro that. Just...don't."

"Let's just go out and enjoy the town," Shiro changed the subject. "And...don't call me dad. I'm not...a dad."

The others nodded, but looked to each other with devilish grins.

"I said don't!"

"Sure, whatever, Space Dad," Lance winked.

"You're in so much trouble later."

The group chuckled. Allura stood by Shiro.

"It's endearment, Shiro," she told him. "No need to be so hurt."

"I'm not," he told her. "I just...don't think it fits me. I'm not a father, at all."

"You raise this team up when they need you," she began. "You guide them, keep them safe, and make them fall in line. You are every part a father, except by birth."

"But I'm still not a father," Shiro told her. She was right, he guessed, even though he disagreed with how well he exactly did those things. 

"Treat it as a compliment," she told him. "My father was a wonderful man, a warrior and king. It takes a lot to be a father. Not everyone can do it with such ease. It's your nature, Shiro. You are the leader, a guide, and above all, a friend. I see my father a lot in you."

"You do?"

She nodded. "He was wise, and a wonderful leader. A lot like you. But you outmatch his humor by far."

Shiro lowered his head in thought. Allura's father was very important to her. To be complimented like this...told he was such a great man like Alfor...?

He didn't know what to think of it. 

"Above all, Shiro, do not be offended," she advised. "It is a talent to be so caring the way you are. I am envious of it."

"I'm...only doing what I think is the right thing to do," Shiro excused.

"And that is why you are the best at what you do for this team. You bring them together. You do so much for them." She smiled to him. "Do not cast aside what's clearly a compliment, Shiro. Perhaps you are not a father of traditional sense, but you fit the title!"

"Thanks. I'll try seeing it that way." His tone was only half serious.

She gave his shoulder a comforting pat before walking off. "Besides, ladies like a fatherly man."

"Um!" Shiro stuttered, turning red again. "Excuse me? Allura? Hey! What do you mean by that!?"

She laughed. Shiro stepped after her and the group as they walked towards the town square. 

Good gracious. He was never going to get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for incoming shenanigans!


End file.
